


Exalt

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [146]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Tuan Luc has been an agent for many years and always wanted to be on the MCRT. He gets jealous when McGee gets the spot he always thought was his and forever changes McGee's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exalt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 9/25/1999 for the word [exalt](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/09/25/exalt).
> 
> exalt  
> To praise, glorify, or honor.  
> To heighten or intensify.  
> To raise in rank, character,or status; as, "exalted the humble shoemaker to the rank of King's adviser."
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated. I apologize for the unknown character. 
> 
> This is for jane_x80. An extra drabble for her posting [Of Duckies (Rubber and Otherwise)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7865152). She wanted more of Vance's pornstar child otherwise known as McGee. Hope this works for her.

# 

Exalt

Agent Tuan Luc had worked at NCIS for years. He wasn't anything to write home about. He came to work did his job and went home. Even his teammates barely remembered him. He was so lackluster and blended in so well.

However, he'd always had his eye on the MCRT. They got the best crimes and he couldn't wait to be part of the team. At first he thought there was no hope as hardly anyone ever lasted and frankly agent Gibbs scared him. He couldn't handle the thought of being a team of two with agent Gibbs.

One day though agent Gibbs brought back Anthony DiNozzo some beat cop from Baltimore and things started changing. Tony actually stuck with Gibbs and seemed to know how to handle his moods. With Tony on the team there was a good chance he could handle being in the MCRT.

He immediately applied for a position on the MCRT. He didn't hear anything, but when he saw agent Caitlin Todd join the team, he figured he'd been passed over for her. He couldn't blame Gibbs and Tony for that though, he'd rather work with her too.

Determined to get a spot in the MCRT team, he applied again. He got to know Tony better and found that Tony was an amazing agent. He'd hoped that a good relationship with Tony would make it more likely he'd get the position. 

Many months passed before he realized he'd been passed over for some green kid who didn't know the first thing about investigating. The kid had no spine to speak of and he didn't understand why the kid got the position instead of him.

He watched the kid for 2 years growing more and more jealous of the kid’s position in the inner circle of the MCRT team where he wanted to be. The final straw came not from the kid himself but from the new director Vance who replaced the crappy director Sheppard.

Vance seemed to think this guy exalted as he always wanted people to get better computer skills like McGee. The more Vance raved about him, the more Agent Tuan Luc thought of the kid as Vance's porn star child and the madder he got that this kid had the position he wanted.

Pretty soon Agent Tuan Luc couldn't handle it anymore and one day when he was walking past the bullpen and saw McGee alone with a little smirk on his face, he just snapped. Attacking the exalted McGee with his hands, he tried to strangle him shouting, “Vance's porn star child shall not live.”

Security, of course, immediately rushed to prevent Agent Tuan Luc from killing McGee. However, the damage had already been done. McGee's new nickname had been born and now the whole office referred to him as Vance's porn star child.

Agent Tuan Luc was given counseling and asked to leave NCIS, but as far as McGee was concerned NCIS would forever be changed because of agent Tuan Luc and he would not soon forgive or forget this man. Tony took great delight in calling him Vance's porn star child whenever he got a chance and even Gibbs lips would twitch when someone referred to McGee as Vance's porn star child.

**Author's Note:**

> [Invidious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8440000) follows after this one.
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
